Truth, the re-write
by IfIShouldStay
Summary: broken after the 'death' of their son, James and Lily Potter move to the US. 14 years later their whole world falls apart when they learn that their son didn't die, so they set out on a journey to find out the truth about that night and to find their son.
1. Chapter 1

London, 1981

Ministry of magic

My life shall never be complete. My son was dead. My best friends as good as lost to me. And My Wife, oh my poor beautiful, was now broken beyond repair. This is what we have become, empty shells wandering the world in search of one we would never see again. Gone, Harry was gone.

And with him, so was I.

"James?" The Minister voice broke through my thoughts. I winced, his voice in the silence felt like a stab in my already pounding head. I glanced up from the spot on the floor I had been staring at to the wizard before me. The Minister, Augustus Brogen, stood dressed in blood red dress robes and a twisted part of me laughed at the irony, so much blood had been spilt tonight and here the man stood looking like he was dressed in it.I shook my head and tried to talk. I felt as if my voice was lost as well. Maybe it was the shock of it all.

"James, Do you understand what I'm telling you?" He asked as he looked at me down his long nose. suddenly I felt like I was back in school again and had been sent to Dumbledore's office.

"Y-yes sir." I said, my voice cracking as I finally forced the words.

"They will come looking for you. The death of your boy caused the death of their master" the Minister said. "For your safety you must return to hiding. Farther away the better. Go to America, be muggles. No one must know you both are alive, James, do you understand? No one. Not Dumbledore, None of your friends. No one."

I shook my head. it was all so much. just hours ago I was pretending to fly my son around the room and now I was being told that everyone needed to think we were dead to stay safe.

I glanced over at Lily. She sat in a chair by the wall; her legs pulled tight to her chest. Her face was blank. her green eyes, that had once been filled with joy and life, looked dull as she stared at the wall behind the Minister's desk. _She needs this _I thought _staying here might just kill her. She needs to get away_.

"Alright" I whispered. My eyes never leaving Lily's still figure across the room. "set it up"

14 years later

Indianapolis, Indiana

July 27, 1995

The years past by slowly, the first few being the worst. We missed Harry and we missed our lives before. Brogen set us up in a american city and helped us find a house and jobs. Slowly we settled into life but the absence of our son took its toll on our first year we worked because we had to; but barely talked at silence filled the house like a fog, weighing us down.

That christmas passed without either of us realizing we missed it and so did all the holidays that followed. Then Harry's 2nd birthday came.

~flashback~

a sound broke the silence of the house and woke me from my sleep. someone was crying in the house. I sat up and looked over to where Lily should have been to find her gone.

My head pounded as a hopped out of bed. My eyes met the calendar across the room. July 31st.

Harry's birthday.

"Oh Lily!" I whispered. quickly I ran from the room and followed the sound of Lily's sobs.

Lily was sitting on the couch, a box with the name 'Harry James' written across the side sitting at her feet, and in her hands was a small blue bear that I had bought for Harry at birth. She shook as the sobs racked her body.

"Lily?" Her head shot up and she stared at me in shock. then her face changed again as she started to cry once more.

"Our son is dead, James." She whispered. This was the first time she had openly talked about him "He's dead"

"I know, Love" I replied, I walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. Lily turned and buried her face in my shirt, her hand balling it in her fist, and let out a heart breaking sob. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. tears filled my eyes as Harry smiling face pop in my head. "I know. and I miss him so much. He was such a good boy."

Lily nodded into my chest. It felt good to talk about him again. For the past 8 months we had not spoke of him once. We had avoided his name as if it was the curse that killed him. Even now it seemed hard to speak it.

Lily backed up and looked me in the eyes. Green met Hazel as we stared at one another.

"I'm so sorry James!" she croaked "These past few months I felt as if I was dead too. and I- I really haven't been the best wife" I shook my head. she was grieving, I knew that, and so was I. and I knew what she meant. I felt like I was playing a part, like James Potter really had died and in his place was the empty shell of a man that most knew as Matthew Davis, But now….suddenly as I looked at Lily, and I mean really looked at her, for the first time in months I felt like me again. Here was my poor wife before me, with a tear stained face, and for the first time since Harry's death there was a small bit of her back in her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, love, I checked out as much as you did." I replied. "A part of me died that night with our son" again his name was like glue in my throat, stuck and it refused to pass my lips. "But it felt like all of me did. But I'm here now Lily, and I promise you that from now on I will be here for you. We will get through this, but we have to do it together" Lily's eyes filled with tears again. without a word she buried her face in my chest again.

The rest of the day was spent like this. With her in my arms and the box next to us on the couch. as each item was lifted from the box a little bit of Harry returned to our lives.

~end~

Every year since had been the same. Lily and I would look forward to our time with Harry all day and as soon as night fell upon us and the house was quiet we would make our way to the couch, Harry's box in hand and sit and remember him. Every year it got a little easier.

In year 5, Brandon Henry Potter was born. finally we felt like we had a reason to live again. This little guy needed us. Slowly I watched my wife come back to life. Her eyes filled with laughter once more. Brandon filled a void in our hearts. But the Harry shaped hole would always be there, no one could fill it.

Year 8 brought a daughter, Elizabeth Ann Potter. and slowly life felt normal again. we never returned to the magic world and did our best to teach the kids ourselves. But the community was something we felt like we could never return to. Sure we missed our friends and every part of me wished to write them and tell them why we left. but I had to remember that they thought we had died and a letter from James Potter would seem like a joke and would only hurt me more.

"MATT!" My wife's voice broke my thoughts. I glanced up from my desk to the door then back at the paper I had been grading before i had lost track of my thoughts. this would have to wait till later. slowly I got up and made my way to the kitchen where I knew Lily to be.

Lily stood at the stove, with 7 year old Elizabeth at her side and a pot of stew on the burner. she looked up at me as I walked in the room. The years had taken their toll on my wife, she looked worn but still had never looked more beautiful to me. She smiled at me and nudged Elizabeth with her elbow. Elizabeth looked up at me and grinned, her hazel eyes alight with joy, and ran to me, her red curls bouncing.

"Daddy! Mommy taught me to make stew!" She said, reaching her arms up for me to pick her up. at once I picked her up, her weight reminding me just how big she was getting.

"OH! Beth, I'm not gonna be able to pick you up anymore here soon, you are getting too big!" I said, grunting as to show my point. Elizabeth laughed as I sat her down then ran to the other room. Shaking my head I walked over to Lily and wrapped my arms around her from the back.

"Hello Mrs. Potter" I whispered in her ear. In front of the kids we called ourselves by our new names, Lily's Muggle name was Katherine, but to ourselves we had whispered talks of who we once were. Lily turned around and slid her arms around me as well.

"I've been thinking" she said. I cocked my head to the side and stared at her "I want to go home for Harry's birthday this year." I sighed, every year since Beth was born Lily had asked me this.

"Kate, you know we can't" I said. using her muggle names as i spoke louder. "We are in hiding! I will not have that mans crazy follows hurt my family" Lily pushed away from me and turned back to the stove.

"I'm not asking to go back for good. No one would even know we were there. I want to go back to the house, thats it" She turned around and faced me again. "I need to see it Matt. Its been 14 years since Harry died. I need to see where. I'm not asking to go to Diagon Alley, just to the house. Please Matt, I need this."

I leaned back against the counter and sighed again. She was right, I knew that. There was always I part of me that thought about what had happened to the house. But its was fear that had stopped me. Voldemort had killed my son and I would be damned if I let anyone hurt my family again.

"How about this" said Lily "We change how we look and only go for a day. I can call Karen and see if the kids can stay with them while we are gone. I'm sure Brandon wouldn't mind staying with Alex for the weekend." Her green eye bore into mine, silently begging me to agree.

"Fine" I said at last "If this is what you need then, alright. But only one day then its straight home." Lily's face broke out in a big smile and she pulled me into a tight hug.

A/N: Alright there is the first chapter. let me know what you think and if I should keep going! Thank you to all of you that have stuck with me.

Please ignore any grammar errors, its never been my strong point.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok here is Chapter 2! really hope you like it! please read and review! sorry it's short!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did I wouldn't be posting here! lol All belongs to good ol' J.K.!

July 30, 1995

Over the next few days Lily spent most of her time getting everything ready for our trip. making portkeys and finding the right glamours. the night of the 29th she called Karen about the kids and Brandon was overjoyed about staying with his best friend, though a little upset that he had to drag his little sister along. The kids thought we were going to celebrate our anniversary at a hotel and were upset to not being going too. But after promising to take them somewhere before school started up they calmed down a bit.

"Dad!" 9 year old Brandon called as he came running into the room, his black hair in a tousled mess. "can I take my baseball stuff to Alex's house? His brother's gonna let me pitch!"

Brandon reminded me of myself at his age. I was always begging my dad to take my flying and to teach me to shoot a quaffle from a very young age. Brandon loved all things sports but we had yet to show him the joy of quidditch as there was no where to take him flying.

When Brandon was born he looked just like Harry had. At first it had been hard on us, it felt like it was Harry all over again. Then one day his blue eyes turned hazel and we realized that it wasn't right to think of Harry, we needed to think of Brandon as himself. and He was so different than his brother. Harry had always been a quiet baby, sleeping through the night and only crying when he was hungry. And it felt like Brandon never slept. the first 3 months of Brandon's life was spent walking the floors of our house bouncing a screaming Brandon trying to calm him down.

The older Brandon got the more like me he became. When he was 5 we got a letter from his teacher saying he was pulling little pranks on his classmates like putting fake spiders in desk. In 1st grade he got sent to the principal for putting ketchup up his nose and faking a nose bleed. I can only imagine what too boys would have been like.

Oh Harry….How I wished to see what he would have looked like as he got older, how he would have acted. would he have like having siblings? would he have played pranks with his brother as well?

"Do you have all your clothes packed? toothbrush?" I asked. Brandon rolled his eye.

"Yes, Dad, Mom already made check. When are we going? I can't wait to play Alex's new game!" Brandon bounce up and down as he talked. He was always moving.

Beth, on the other hand, was like her mother. she looked just like her and acted like her. 7 years only and was reading like a pro. she loved to learn new things and was always wanting to sneak into our magic books in our room.

"Soon, Bran, promise. now run along and see if Beth is ready, will you?" I told him. "I'll go ask your mom when she wants to go" Brandon nodded and ran from the room. I laughed, Brandon and Alex reminded me of my own best friends.

I looked across the room at a photo on my desk. frozen to look like a muggle picture was a picture of Remus, Sirius and I on our last day at Hogwarts. It was taken in front of the Great Hall doors by Lily. The three of us stood, Sirius in the middle with his arms thrown over me and Remus' shoulders. When the picture still moved you would see Sirius pull us to him and start to fake cry. He had wanted the picture because, as he said, 'it was our last time walking through these doors as students!' but I had it frozen where we all stood there smiling.

Shaking my head as to clear my thoughts, I headed to my bedroom to find Lily checking our bags and shrinking them.

"Brandon keeps bugging me about leaving" Lily turned her head to look at me and rolled her eyes as she put the last shrunk bag in her pocket.

"I've already told him three times that we are leaving a 3." She replied. I glanced to the clock on the night stands. it was 2:57. "He takes after you, you know, you both are so impatient"

"Hey! have you once heard _me_ ask when we are leaving?" I asked, acting offended. Lily crossed her arms and gave me her 'you want to go there?' look.

"thats only because you're worried about going" Lily replied. and I was. All I kept thinking of was getting caught by someone. What if someone saw through the spell and saw who we really were? What then? At least the kids were staying here where it was safe.

After the kids were dropped off we headed to our portkey point out in the middle of no where. Lily pulled out her wand and went about changing our looks. She changed both of our hair to blonde, explaining that any other color would still look like us, then changed the color of her eyes to blue. She pointed her wand at my eyes and I saw my glasses disappear, but could still feel them.

Lily pulled out a picture of Harry from her pocket and held it out to me. I looked up at her confused.

"Its the portkey, James" She clarified. I reached out and grabbed the picture, Harry's cake covered face stared up at me. it was the perfect picture for today. I felt the familiar pull behind my navel and then we were off.

We landed in the woods outside of Godric's Hollow. Lily had called ahead and booked us a room at a small Inn in town where would stay tonight. In the morning we would go to the house then straight home. I told Lily it was best we didn't stay very long.

As we walked to the Inn we talked about the village and how it had change the last 14 years. which really, wasn't much. I was like stepping back in time. before we went into hiding we use to spend our days walking around the lovely town and looking in all the shops. But those days were gone. Now we walked quickly to the Inn, as if we feared that someone would see us and know who we were.

Once we settled in to our room Lily un-shrunk our bags. She pulled a small box out of her pocket and un-shrunk it as well. It was Harry's box.

"Its didn't feel right" She said as she saw the frown on my brow. "Coming here, I just couldn't leave him home on his birthday." This was how she talked about him. as if the stuff in this box, a few stuffed animals, some picture and some of his baby clothes, was Harry himself. Her green eyes filled with tears. I sighed and pulled her over to me. She relaxed into my chest and wrapped her arms around me. I held her close and rested my chin on the top of her head.

As always, tomorrow would be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Happy Birthday My sweet boy

That night I dreamt of Harry. I dreamt that we were back in his old room sitting in the rocking chair. His little body laid against my chest as we rocked. It had felt so real that I could almost feel the warmth from his body, So real that my arms felt like someone had just picked him up when I woke. I sat up and looked around the room. Sun was creeping out from under the curtains across the room giving a warm glow to everything. Lily laid next to me still fast asleep. But I was happy she was, I wanted some time before she woke.

Swinging my legs over the side of the bed I sat up and ran my hands over my face then started to get dressed. Already I felt the sadness creeping in to my chest. it crept like the sun had under the curtains, slowly filling my head with thoughts of my oldest son.

I walked over to where Lily had sat Harry's box and left a note for Lily beside it. '_Going down stairs' _ it read _'come down when you're ready'. _I placed my hand on the box and smiled

"Happy Birthday, My sweet Boy" I whispered. I glanced back at Lily one last time before heading out of of room.

When I got down stairs I headed to the patio outside and sat at a table where I could still see the stairs so I would see Lily when she came down. The patio was on the front of the Inn so as I sat I watched people go about their morning. I sat and thought about what it would have been like raising the kids together in this town. I thought about taking the kids to the little restaurant that Lily and I had loved when first moved here, the same restaurant that we had gone to the night she found out she was pregnant to celebrate. I thought about talking Beth to the bookstore in town that Lily had always loved and had bought all those muggle parenting books from.I thought about taking them to the graveyard to see where my parents were buried. I glanced up at the stairs to see if Lily was coming yet. she was probably still sleeping, she hadn't slept well last night. Be then again neither did I. Standing up I decided to go see my parents while I waited. I wouldn't be gone that long and would hopefully be back before she woke up.

The walk to the graveyard wasn't as long as I remembered it to be. and finding my parents to no time at all. I sat down on the ground in front of their joint headstone.

Charles Potter and Dorea Potter

June 3, 1977

My parents had died my 7th year of Hogwarts. Lily had only met them once before their death.

"Hey Mum, Hey Dad" I whispered. I looked around to make sure no one was around then pulled out my wand and transfigured some grass into flowers. "sorry its been so long. I just wasn't ready to come back here yet" After a few minutes I stood up again and started walking around. I wondered if they had us "buried" here and decided to look and find out. as I looked around I saw a man standing a few rows up. He hadn't been there before so my guess was that he was a wizard. He stood with his back to me, his hands in the pockets of his tan pants, looking down at a headstone before him. I started walking to find our 'graves' and tried to act as normal as possible. as far as this man knew I was just a muggle visiting family. I walked up and down rows till I came to the one where the man stood. He had yet to move since I first saw him. I went about looking at the graves it search for ours, part of me hoping they buried Harry here after the other I walked past till I was standing right next to the man. I was shocked to find whose grave he was looking at. It was ours. I glanced around still hoping to see Harry's.

"Who are you looking for?" I jumped and looked back to the man, finally getting a good look at him. His sad blue eyes stared at me from a scar covered face, the man's sand blond hair falling slightly in his eyes.

"um..a friend of mine from school, his son was buried here." I stutter out. I couldn't believe my eyes. "Harry Potter? do you know where he is?"

"Harry? Harry Potter is not dead" Remus said "What are you talking about. Who are you?"

I froze. Harry was not dead? No, no no. We were told he died! I started backing away from Remus. my head was swimming, it couldn't be true. Then again, maybe this wasn't Remus? Maybe somehow the death eaters knew we were back? maybe this was a way to get us? I had to get out of here. I turned and took off running back to the Inn to get Lily. I heard 'Remus' yell after me but I just kept running. I would not let them hurt my family again.

When I got to the Inn and ran up the stairs as fast as I could and bursted into our room. The bed was empty and Lily was no where to be seen.

"Lily?!" I yelled after closing the door. What if they got to her first?

The bathroom door opened to my left and a towel clad Lily walked out. she looked at me confused as she fixed the towel around her

"What on earth?" Lily said. I stood there panting, bent over holding on to the door handle. I straightened up and pressed my ear to the door and listen to see if he had followed me. "James!" I spun around to Lily.

"Get dressed. Now. We have to go" I said, I walked across the room and started packing our stuff again and shrinking Harry's box and putting in my pocket.

"What? Why? we haven't gone to the house yet. James! what happened?" I stopped and turned to face her again.

"I went to see my parents graves while I was waiting and to see if they buried Harry out there too. and there was a Death Eater out there, Lily. A Death Eater dressed like Remus. I think they knew we were coming some how. and They had him standing there, looking at our graves, and waiting for us to show!" I said. I paused to breathe and waited for it to sink in with Lily.

"How do you know its a Death Eater, James, Maybe it was just Remus visiting Harry on his birthday!" She said as she started grabbing her clothes.

"I asked him where Harry was buried, Lily, and he told me that Harry was alive" Lily froze. the clothes in her hands fell to the floor and her eyes started filling with tears.

"Harry's alive?" she whispered. I shook my head.

"No, Love. Why would the Minister lie to us?" I said. "Now, please, I think he followed me. We have to go." Lily nodded and started getting dressed again. five minutes later we had everything ready to go and we headed down stairs. Lily grabbed my hand as we walked to the door and we tried to act like nothing was wrong. As we walked outside I quickly glanced around to see if the Death Eater had followed me or not but didn't see him so we started walking to our portkey point so we could go home. Lily glanced over her shoulder and back again really fast

"He is following us" She whispered.

"Just act normal. They won't attack us here." I replied "to many muggles"

"Like that's ever stopped them before!" She looked back again "sure looks like Remus. You don't think they hurt him do you?" God I hope not.

"I don't think so. walk a little faster"

Finally we reached out point. Lily pulled out another picture, this time of Beth and Brandon, and pulled out her wand to start it.

"WAIT!" a voice yelled. we both looked to see 'Remus' running our way. Lily started tapping the picture with her wand and just as he reached us I felt the pull and we were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We landed with a thud on the living room floor. Lily jumped up and ran a hand through her still blonde hair and turned to face me. My head pounded as I sat there on the floor. What was I thinking? why did I agree to go back there? and if that was Remus, I had just made a fool of myself and brought more attention to us.

"What the hell was that!?" Lily yelled. I jumped, her voice startling me from my thoughts. "You realise if that was Remus, and not a Death Eater, he is gonna be looking for you now! What were you thinking!"

"I - I don't know ok? I panicked! He said Harry was alive, Lil, and he's not! Remus wouldn't lie about that. so Why else would someone say that? I told you this was a bad idea!"

"You're being too paranoid, James. How would they found us? they would have had to have been looking, and if everyone thinks we are dead why would they be?" She had a point. You can't track someones magic signature without locking on to it first in person, so there was no way they knew we were there. But if Remus wasn't a Death Eater then….

Remus' face popped up in my mind. The look of udder confusion on his face when I mentioned Harry's grave. The way he arched an eyebrow in a very Remus fashion when he spoke, almost questioning my mental state. Maybe I was wrong.

"Lily, If it was Remus-" Lily rolled her eyes "- then...Harry is alive Lily. That means the Minister lied to us." My mind was racing. How could this have happened? When Lily and I had woken up in the ministry after Voldemort had attacked he had told us that Harry was dead. He told us that spell had hit Harry, killing our son, and bounced back on Voldemort, killing him as well. We were told leaving was best as his followers would surely want revenge….Oh My God…..

"Oh My God Lily!" I yelled, jumping to my feat. all the sudden it all made since. No one had ever like working with Augustus Brogen before he was made Minister and after no one had dared say anything against him in fear of their jobs. He had always been a shady person, could it have been possible that this was revenge on Harry? taking his parents away? At the time I was in so much shock that I was agreeing to anything they asked of me. At the time it seemed like a good plan to move here. But what if the person we thought was protecting us was the one would wanted us gone?

"What?" Lily's voice brought me out of my thoughts

"Augustus Brogen" I said, Lily frowned her brow. "Lily, what if he wanted us gone? what if that was his plan all along? To leave Harry without parents, what if it was revenge?"

"Now you're being paranoid again James!" Lily replied "That means the minister was a death eater! Surely someone would have known!"

"Just think about it for a second, Lily!" I said. I started pacing the floor of our living room walking back and forth from the couch where Lily had sat down to the wall in front of her. My mind was reeling. "They wouldn't let us see his body or stay for his funeral and no wonder, there wasn't one!"

"But why leave him without us? wouldn't that make the order want to keep him even more safe? What good would it do?"

"I don't know!" I replied. I flopped down on the couch and laid my head in my hands. For so many years I had dreamed of having my son back. I had dreamed of taking him flying for the first time. Of him getting his Hogwarts letter and putting him on the train for the first time. I had imagined him writing home about his first crush or to ask for help on a paper. Every time Brandon or Beth did something new I had thought about how Harry would have done if he was here. And now….

Now there was a chance my son was alive. There was a chance that he was out there now thinking about us like we were him. and there was a chance that someone had taken us from him.

I looked up at Lily. Her face showing every emotion I felt. Fear, sadness, and hope. Her green eyes filled with tears as she glanced behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see the picture of Lily, Harry and I on his first birthday. His cake covered face smiling as we both kissed one cheek. One of the few pictures we had left of him before his death. If He was alive, we had missed 14 birthdays. 14 years of memories like this one that we had missed out on.

"I have to know, James" Lily spoke up finally. I turned back to look at her. Her eyes never leaving Harry's cake covered face "I have to know if he is out there. If he is alive, then I need him" She looked up as me as she said the last part. "I need my son, James."

I nodded my head. I had to know for sure if Harry was alive. 14 years was far too long.

After Lily and I calmed down, well as much as we could, I called the kids to let them know we would be in England a little longer than we thought and Alex's mom agreed that they could stay as long as we needed them too. We packed a few more things that we would need while we were there and headed back out. This time Lily picked up a rock and made a portkey to take us back to England.

This time we landed in the woods, which Lily informed me that was a near a town not to far from London. We decided that we would try to find Sirius and see if Harry was with him.

When we had last seen Sirius he had been living in a flat in London. the chance that he was still there was slim, even more so if Harry was with him, but it was our only lead.

It was like stepping back in time as we walked up to his door. Nothing had changed, even the smell that the hall had about it. I stood staring at the door for some time. What would Sirius say? would he even believe us? Finally I knocked, I heard someone on the other side yelling at someone then running to the door. The bolt clicked and the person opened the door…..

But it wasn't Sirius. a man in his 50s opened the door, just enough that he could poke his head out the door and see us.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Sorry, We were look for Sirius Black, but-" Lily started. The man frowned his brow.

"Sirius Black? Isn't that the bloke that broke out of prison 2 years ago? Why would you think he was here?" The man cut her off. "We're not hindin' no mad man here"

"Mad man?" I said "No, He use to live here, what do you mean mad-"

"Sirius Black? In out flat? Bloody Hell, May! This man said Sirius Black lived here! in our flat! Can you believe it?" He cut us off again. Looking behind him to yell into the flat.

"Sir, please, we have been away from England for 14 years, what do you mean 'Mad Man'?" LIly said. The man looked at us and frowned.

"You don't know? Looking for the man and you don't even know? killed 13 people he did, blew up a whole street! They have been lookin' for him for 2 years now!" The man replied. "If I was you I wouldn't be lookin' him" I opened my mouth to talk and the man closed the door. I looked over at Lily with wide eyes. What had happened while we were gone?

A/N: I know, its short! I'm sorry but it was just the right place to stop! but at least its up! please R&amp;R!


	5. Chapter 5

fA/N: I've been doing a lot of thinking since my last update and i decide to do some chapters from Sirius' POV also. that way you see more then one side of things when needed. Also I'm sure people will notice that things in this chapter are off from what happened in the book. But hey, its an AU for a reason and this worked better for what I needed. Enjoy!

Chapter 5:

The Alley.

**Sirius' POV**

For the fourth time that night I looked out the window. My pacing stopped as I stared out the open window for a moment, my eyes scanning the sky for any sign of Dumbledore's letter. My mind replayed the words from his patronus again as I looked up to the clock.

"_Give me an hour, Sirius, I will have this all sorted out. Harry will return to Hogwarts. I will send you a letter when it is done" _

An hour my arse. it had been almost two hours since Dumbledores patronus had came through that window and warned me not to do anything rash like go and fetch my godson and still no owl had been anywhere near number 12 Grimmauld Place. For all I knew those damned Muggles had kicked Harry out on the streets and I was being told to sit still and wait.

Sighing, I started pacing again, back and forth from the window to the door. would Dumbledore be bringing Harry here tonight? Remus sat at the table next to me and watched me pace the room with a worried look on his face, his hand folded on the table, and every now and then also would looked up at the clock on the wall and sigh.

"Pads, you might as well sit down. putting a rut in the floor isn't going to help anything." I stopped pacing as I came to stand in front of Remus.

"I can't, Moony, I can't just sit there like you." I paused. "I just can't stop thinking about it. Why the hell was that Dementor there in the first place? Surely they wouldn't just go to a random Muggle town for no reason?"

"Dumbledore thinks that somehow Voldemort has some Dementors on his side." Remus said. I shook my head.

"But what if that's not it, Remus, what if somehow the Ministry knows that I have talked to Harry? what if this was a way to get to me?"

"Well then that's just more reason that you need to stay put, Padfoot. But I really don't think that the Ministry would send them after a 15 year old. Even if he did know where you were, which he doesn't!" I sighed and sat down on the chair across from him. I knew he was right, but this thought was one that wouldn't leave me alone. All these people who knew where I was, if I was ever found, would be in trouble for not handing me over, my godson being one of them. From the start I had decided that getting caught was a risk I was willing to take if it meant seeing Harry again. Seeing him again, it was like having a piece of James back. But it still worried me that someone would get in trouble because of me.

When James had asked me to be Harry's godfather I remember how excited I was. I remember thinking about all the pranks I was going to teach him, all the advice on girls I was going to give him. Cause lets face it, it took James 6 year to get Lily, his advice would have sucked. I wanted to be the fun godfather he would come to when when his father couldn't help him out. _'its ok, Harry' _I'd imagined myself saying _'you're dad can be a bit clueless sometimes!'_. And I would always be there to help him when he needed me the most. Never had I dreamed we would be where we were now. What kind of godfather was I? I couldn't even leave the house to go help him. and worse of all, James and Lily were dead. My fun loving best mate who had his whole life ahead of him and his wonderfully kind wife, gone in a blink of an eye. leaving behind this boy that I have failed to protect from the start.

the sound of flapping wings brought me out of my thoughts. my eyes shot to the window as the owl landed on the window sill. Remus was up before I could snap out of my shock, snatching the letter from the owl as fast as he could without startling it. He unfolded it with trembling hands, his eyes quickly darting over the paged then let out a sigh and flopped back down into his chair.

"Well?" I almost shouted at him. Remus jumped a little then handed me the letter. I snatched it from him and started to read it.

'_Remus &amp; Sirius,_

_All is well. Harry has not been expelled from Hogwarts for now. He is to have a trail to decide if he shall remain in school on the 12th of August. I shall call the Order together tomorrow to make arrangements to bring him to headquarters as soon as possible._

_Albus Dumbledore.'_

I let out a sigh as well and set the letter on the table. Remus grabbed it again and started to reread it. I put my face in hands.

"What kind of Godfather am I, Moony?" I asked, face still hidden. "I can't even protect him! I'm stuck in this damned house!"

"Harry understands, Pads. He knows you have to stay hidden." I looked at Remus.

"And what of James? Would he understand why his son was sent to live with those damn muggles? He made me godfather so I would take care of Harry and I can't even leave the house to go see him when he needs me most!" Remus sighed and looked down at his folded hands.

"About James, Pads...There's something I need to tell you." He started. I frowned my brow and stared at him in confusion. "on Harry's birthday I went out to pay my respects to James and Lily. And there was this man there, He was looking for _Harry's _grave. He asked me if I knew where Harry was buried. its like he didn't know that he had survived that night. I told him Harry was alive and his eyes got all wide then he just _ran, _like ran as fast as he could away from me."

"Did you know who he was?" I asked. Remus shook his head

"that was the really weird part. Remember in 7th year when James changed his hair to blond? and he walked around trying to convince Lily he was a new student?"

"Of course I do, he still looked like James, even with the blond hair, so everyone knew it was him and thought he was just crazy so they went along with it." I replied, laughing as the image of blond James popped in my head.

"Well that's how this guy looked, his eyes were all wrong, But he could have been James' blond double."

"So, What? James is dead, couldn't have been him!" I replied.

"I know, I know. But you didn't see him Padfoot, He started getting nervous when he looked at me, stuttering his words. Then when I told him Harry was alive, He looked like someone had just hit him with a spell, He was completely frozen. Then he just….ran." Remus stopped for a second looking up at the clock then back to me "I followed him, Sirius. He ran into a Inn in town. A few minutes later he came running out with a woman with blonde hair also. then they ran all the way out of town and then vanished, like by portkey or something"

"So? you want to find this man, Moony? He can't be James, mate. He wouldn't do that to Harry, to us!" I said to him. Remus looked back down at his folded hands upon the table.

"I don't know, Padfoot. I traced their magical signal, it was hard but I did it. whoever they are, they live out of england. that's the most I could find out." Finally he looked up again, amber eyes filled with confusion. "But if it is them, Sirius, I have to find out."

Typical Remus. Never could leave a puzzled unsolved.

"Alright, I'm in"

**James POV**

My head pounded as the light poured in from the window. I rolled over, groaning, and buried my face in Lily's back to hide from the morning. Lily chuckled, her back moving with every sound and nudged me away with her shoulder. I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Do I have to get up today? can't I just sleep and pretend this was all just a bad dream and that we are home right now?" I whispered, glancing over at my wife.

Lily pushed her messy blonde hair out of her face and shook her head.

"Harry might be out there James. We have to find him." She replied.

Harry.

The thought that he might be alive still sent a shock to my brain even after 3 days. 3 days of no news of where he could be. Today we were going to Diagon Alley to see about looking a news paper. If everyone thought we died then surely there was something in the paper about it. we were running out of time. Before long we would have to return to our home and the kids.

I set up, propping myself up on my elbow, and looked down at my wife. a small smile made its way to her face as she looked up at me.

"We will find him, Lily, I promise you. If Harry is out there, I am going to bring him home" I told her. Lily stared up at me, her green eyes filling with tears, and gave me a weak smile.

"What do you think Remus was thinking, Love?" Lily asked, sitting up a bit and wiping her eyes. She clearly was done talking about Harry for now. it was still hard sometimes

"I don't know. You're right, I shouldn't have ran. I don't know what I was thinking...but it was _Remus, _Lily, and he was standing there saying the words that my heart has craved to hear since we woke up at the Ministry 14 years ago. _Harry is alive!_ I guess my brain shut off after that and I bolted." I sat up and started to get dressed and Lily quickly followed suit.

"There was no way he would have known it was you, James, But by running you have him questioning that now."

I had been thinking about that since we had got back here. Would he have somehow saw past my glamors? I could just imagine Moony sitting and thinking about what I looked like and picking it apart to try and find something of the real me. Did my name come to mind? or did he think I was just some random idiot who didn't know Harry lived?

"Let's not think about it now, lets just go to diagon alley and see what we can find." I said as I sat down to tie my shoes. Lily nodded a little then turned to grab her wand off the table. We both wanted to find something today. We wanted something to give us hope, just something as small as the simple mention that our child had survived that night all those years ago. Finding Moony and Padfoot could wait. right now we were done waiting to know if Harry was ok.

The trip to diagon alley was quite. Lily sat next to me on the bus and fiddle with her mothers day necklace the kids and I had bought her 2 years prior. a simple heart with all three of the kids birthstones under the word 'Mom'. I could tell she was nervous, Lily could never keep her hands still when she was. She had every right to be, Our last trip out in the open we were seen by Remus, and that hadn't turned out so good.

But this time seeing Remus would be just what we need.

The Daily Prophet was busy when we walked was so much paper wiping through the air that we had to keep dodging it as we walked to the front desk.

A witch with short brown hair sat at the desk twirling her quill in her hand and reading a paper. I cleared my throat to get her attention. she looked up and raised an eyebrow at us.

"can I help you?" She asked. Lily glanced at me out the corner of her eye the looked back to the witch.

"Yes, We were wondering if there was an archive of old papers we could look at?" The witch nodded and flicked her hand to a door on our left.

"through there. Tell Holly that Diana said you could look around if she gives you trouble." The witch, Diana I'm guessing, replied. with that she looked back to what she was doing.

"thank you?" Lily looked over and me then shrugged then headed the the door of the archive.

The room wasn't as big as I thought it would be, but not small in the slightest. filing cabinets lined the walls with a few tables in the center of the room. to the right of the door was a desk that was overflowing with papers that needed sorted. an Older witch with half rimmed glassed was sorting the papers and with a flick of her wand the papers would fly to the right filing cabinet.

"Are you Holly?" I asked. the witch jumped a bit

"goodness you startled me. Yes I am. what can I do for you?" Holly replied.

"we were wondering if we could look through your papers?" Holly sighed and took her glasses off to look us up and down.

"Well I suppose you can. but please put every paper back in the right place." she said finally. She reminded me of the Hogwarts Librarian, Madam Pince.

"Of Course! thank you." Lily grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the wall by the desk. each cabinet was labeled with a year and the first one we came upon was last year, 1994

"Well I guess we can work our way back. maybe we will get an idea of what's happened while we were away. maybe even find something about Sirius?" I said.

Lily grabbed the handle on the filing cabinet pulled on the drawer. as she pulled on it the drawer just kept coming out more. Lily looked up at me shocked then started backing up, pulling out the drawer as she went. finally her back hit the table in the middle of the room.

"it must be enchanted" she said as she walked around to the side of the drawer. Then with Lily at one end and I at the other we started the long job of looking at each felt like forever before we found anything, finally about half way down Lily cried out.

"Oh My God! James, he's alive!" My heart stopped at her words. I shoved the paper I had been looking at back into its places then quickly got to Lily's side. Right there on the front page was the proof that our boy was alive.

"_**Harry Potter 'Boy-who-lived'**__**named second Hogwarts Champion"**_

I heart pounded in my chest. since his birthday we had thought that he might have been alive. But now? Now we had proof. My knees gave a shake and I set down at the table in the middle of the room. Alive, He was alive and he was at Hogwarts last year, and would be back there in a month. We had a way to find him if all else failed. I sat there bug eyed staring at the paper in Lily's hands

"Boy-who-lived?" Lily questioned "Listen to this_ 'An ugly scar, souvenir of a tragic past, disfigures the otherwise charming face of Harry Potter, whose eyes glisten with the ghost of his past'_ What is going on here?" Her voice bringing me out of my shock. shaking my head to clear it I walked back over to glance at the paper again.

"The Triwizard Tournament? I thought they stopped those because students were dying!"I said, surely Dumbledore wasn't that stupid? and to let our 14 year old to compete?

"'_Tears fill those startlingly green eyes as our conversation turns to the parents he can barely remember' _my poor boy! James we need to go find him!"

"But school is out for another month still. we don't know where he stays for the summer." I replied sighing. "we are almost back to square one"

"Lets get back to the Alley. walk a bit. maybe he will come to get his school stuff soon?" Lily said, putting the paper back in its place. She turned around and heaved a sigh, i could almost see some of the weight lift of her shoulders. I felt it too. We had never thought that this day would really come, to have proof that he was somewhere alive, wherever that may be, was the best news we had gotten in so long.

I nodded, not saying a word. I felt like my mouth was to dry to speak as the new settle in my head.

hand in hand we walked back out to the Alley.

Diagon Alley was full of families getting their Hogwarts things for the new year. Madame Malkin's had a line out the door with kids of all ages getting their new robes. the Alley was packed. I remember my first time getting my school things with my parents and how excited I was to finally be going to Hogwarts, sure I had been to the Alley many times with my Mother and father for other reasons but it was different that day. school supply list in my hand, I felt like it was the first time.

When Harry was born Lily and I talked about him one day going to school and how excited we were to take him to get his first wand and get his school things. We would dream about what house he would be in and what class he would be the best in. After we left the UK all those dream had died with our little boy.

My thoughts flashed back to the prophet headline "_Harry Potter 'Boy-who-lived'_ _named second Hogwarts Champion". _Harry was alive, we knew that now, and had gone to Hogwarts, and we knew he was a Gryffindor (and that Rita Skeeter was an awful writer).

Alive. It had taken a few moments to wrap our heads around that new fact. Before we had a maybe. _Maybe _he had survived, _Maybe _we were lied to. But now? Now we knew. Our Son was alive.

I looked over at Lily, her blonde hair up in a bun, as she scanned the crowds. Her eyes darting back and forth over every face that passed. Her hand still shaking in mine.

"it's only the first week of August. we have time Lil." I told her, trying to calm her nerves.

"What about Elizabeth and Bran? We have to go back to them soon James."

"I know. Maybe we should just go get them?" I asked. "who knows how long it will take to find Harry, and when we do I don't just want to up and leave him. maybe it would better to have them here."

"I don't know, James. what if it's not safe here? I can't lose them too. We have to go back next week, you know the kids have been looking forward to summer camp. once we drop them off that's two weeks to look for Harry and make plans to move here. Bran's going to be starting hogwarts in a few years so we will have to move anyways"

Camp. Of course, how had I forgotten. Bran had been talking about it since we had agreed at the end of the school year. Beth have begged us to let her go too. Both were already packed and ready and all we needed to do was drive them to the camp.

I glanced around, my eyes searching the crowd for anyone with black hair. Thinking of Beth and Brandon made me think about what Lily said about moving. We would have to go back into hiding, something our two youngest had never had to do. But We couldn't just leave Harry and go back to our normal lives, nor was I about to come back out in the open for all to see and put us all in danger.

First we had to find Harry. The rest we would figure out as we go.


	6. Chapter 6

(As you know, I don't own harry potter.)

Chapter 6

Harry

Remus' POV

With Harry's trial over and the teens of #12 returning to school soon, Dumbledore arranged for a few other Order members to help keep guard on them while we got the school things they would need for the year.

Sirius, angry that he had to stay behind, sat at the kitchen table pushing his food around on his plate and not eating across from me.

"Sirius, you know it's for the best." I told him. He huffed, not looking up from the plate. "What if someone saw you? Peter would surely have told them about you being an animagus. We can't take the risk"

"But I could help!" He said looking up finally. "We don't know if he did tell them, and if I'm not walking with Harry, no one will think anything of a stray dog."

"Well, Stray you may be, Harry needs you here where your safe, not in Azkaban! Which is where you will be if someone sees you, Padfoot"

"But what if-What if _He _shows up again. I could sniff him and see him-"

"Sirius!" I cut him off. We hadn't told anyone about the man at James and Lily's graves still. Everywhere I went I looked for him over my shoulder. The magical signature I had traced had led me to America only, and not to a town, so we had no lead on where he had gone other than that or if He had even stayed there or returned to the UK after. After thinking more about we had started to worry that it had been a Death Eater. Peter had known the story, and the man just happen to be there on the day I had gone every time since their deaths. Though what Peter might be trying to accomplish with the man we had no clue, other to mess with us and Harry.

So we had kept it to ourselves. All the while I had been watching and waiting for him to show himself again.

"_I _will handle it if he does. Harry will be fine. It's been weeks and no sign of him so who is to say we ever will see him again" Sirius huffed again and looked back to his eggs again.

After Breakfast everyone gathered in the hall to head out the door. Sirius stood off to side, watching with his arms crossed over his chest, and had only agreed to to follow us as Padfoot when Harry begged him to stay home where it was safe after a rather loud fight between Sirius and Molly Weasley.

It was easy to get lost in the Alley that day. Lots of students and Parents getting their school things before the 1st. All the better that it was so that out big lot of people weren't as out of place. After a trip to the bank we split up a bit, Tonks and I took Harry, Ron and Hermione, while Molly and Bill took the rest of the Weasley kids.

Harry, Ron and Hermione chatted to the left of us as we walked down the busy Alley. every now and then laughing at something or stopping to point out a new thing. I smiled at the sight of Harry with his friends, though a bit sadly. It should have been James and Lily standing here with us all, taking their son shopping. Every time I saw Harry I was reminded of the unfairness that they weren't together. When Lily had found out she was pregnant James couldn't stop talking about the future he would have with his little family. He had wanted to give Harry siblings. He had talked about Harry starting Hogwarts and what house he thought he would be in, if he would play quidditch. We had talked about how fun it would be taking him shopping for school and sneaking some pranks into his trunk.

When they had gone into hiding James' talk of a sibling had changed from 'as soon as Harry turns one' to 'some day if it was safe' though he had never stopped hoping. That was the life Harry should have had, siblings like Ron did and both of his parents here with us all shopping for the new year and life where it was safe.

We stopped at the bookstore to get all the books they needed for the year. Tonks helping Ron as I helped Harry. Hermione wandering off on her own.

"Excited for the new year Harry?" I asked him as I reach to grab Standard Book Of spells: Grade 5 from the top.

"Yea, though a little nervous about O.W.L.'s this year" He replied taking the book from me "Thanks Professor"

I sighed, in James' perfect world I would have been 'Uncle Remus' or 'Uncle Moony', someone Harry would have grown up knowing, maybe even coming to for help with school or life. Now I was just his old Professor.

"Harry, you don't need to call me that anymore, I no longer work at Hogwarts. Remus is fine. Or if you like, you may call me Moony." I told him "you know, when you were a baby you use to be able to say all our nickname to some degree by 11 months old. Even called your Dad Prongs more than anything else, something Sirius started to drive James crazy."

"Really?" Harry stopped and looked up at me with wonder in his eyes. I knew it was because he had never heard many stories about his time with his parents. so the new story was like a peice of them he now knew. "What else did I say?"

"Well Your first word was 'dog'. Your Dad had spent every waking second trying to get you to say 'dada' first. Then one day Sirius and I came over and Padfoot gave you this little stuffed black dog he bought for you and asked you to say 'dog', and you did. Your Dad was so shocked, his jaw dropped and he just yelled 'oh come on! really!' and Sirius and I just busted out laughing." Harry laughed, and pulled the next book onto his stack. "it was great. The next word you learned was 'Mama' we teased Prongs for weeks that you were doing it just to make him mad as you thought it was funny when he threw a fit. Of course when you finally did say it, you would only say it the second he stepped out of the room, like you knew." We both laughed. James' face popping into my head at the thought.

"Thanks - Moony, really. can you and Padfoot tell me more later? there is so much I don't know" Harry said. I smiled, he had called me Moony. This is what it should have been like.

"Of course, Harry, we would love to." I replied. "now let's get the rest of the these book, yes?"

James' POV

Today was our second day back in the UK. Yesterday we had finished our week with the kids by taking them to their camps, Baseball for Brandon and Gymnastics for Beth, then made our way back to London. glammers back on, we stepped out into the Alley once more. We had decided to split up to cover more ground. I started down the Alley to the robe store, a boy with black hair walked out of the store to my right. My breath caught in my throat, but as he turned my way to walk down the street I saw it wasn't him. this boy had blue eyes, not green.

I mentally kicked myself, of course I wouldn't find him first thing and for all I knew he wasn't even here. Maybe he had already done his shopping while we were out of the country. If that was the case we planned on going to Hogwarts and talking to the headmaster, surely Dumbledore would believe us if know one else would, and if he did, then everyone else was sure to follow.

My mind was like a tv. jumping for one memory to the next as I glanced around the street for anyone with black hair. I thought about my first time buying my school things. and the time before 5th year that Sirius and I snuck into Knockturn Alley to get another animagus book we wanted to read before finishing our transformation that school year.

And I thought about the dreams I had a one point of bring my kids here. Of walking down these street as a family like mine had done every August.

_And we could still have that_ I reminded myself _I just have to find Harry. _

20 minutes later I was still wandering the streets with no luck. I wondered if Lily had a better time at finding something.

Then out of the corner I spotted a head of black hair again, this time my heart leaped.

Flash back

_A little tuff of black hair stuck out from under the hospital hat. I reached over and pulled the hat off of little Harry's head. Lily laughed, the black hair stuck up in every which way on top the baby's head. _

"_poor baby is cursed with his Daddy's hair" she giggled again. I shot her a glare then sighed_

"_My poor boy" I wiped away a fake tear and Lily started laughing again._

end

I pushed my way through the crowd, but the more I pushed, the black head only seemed to get farther and farther away. I wanted to yell out. I wanted to will my legs to go faster. I wanted to part the crowd of people. Anything to get to that tousled black haired boy. I elbowed past one person after the other. at one point he was only within arms reach. I thought about reaching out and grabbing the back of his shirt.

_Harry darted around the corner again, giggling madly. Ever since he had learned to walk last month, the one year old didn't want to stop. His favorite game right now was hide from Daddy. Whenever he saw me coming he would stop what he was doing to run and hide from me. _

_"Huh" I said, faking confusion "I thought I saw a Harry in here. Harry? Oh well, Daddy will have to play with Harry's toys." I started creeping to the kitchen doorway where I could just see Harry's sock clad foot sticking out. I got down low to the ground and reached out to grab the little foot. Harry started laughing and trying to pull his foot from my hand. I let go and Harry looked around the door at me, a big smile on his face. _

"_DaDa!" He squealed. I smiled, before reaching out again and grabbing him and pulling him to the floor with me. _

"_Gotcha!" I yelled out. Harry giggled and squealed again as I started to tickle him. _

I stayed at close as I could so not to loose him. keeping him always within arms length. _Turn around. _I tried to will him. if only I could see his eyes I would know for sure. The girl next to him, her bushy brown hair flying everywhere, pointed something out to him and he looked to the left, giving me a good profile view. I still couldn't see his eyes, but from the profile I knew. It was looking at a picture from the past.

_Sirius smiled down at the little red bundle in his arms, little Harry yawned and cooed from within the blanket. _

"_I'm telling you now, James, this kids it gonna look just like you when he grows up!" I laughed. _

"_Padfoot, He's only 3 weeks old, there is no way to tell that yet." Lily said, rolling her eyes. _

"_I don't know, Lil, the potter gens are pretty strong." I tolded her. I swung my arm over her shoulder. Padfoot was right, already Harry had my out of control hair and his chin was starting to look more like mine as he got older. _

"_Well, Let's just hope it's not as strong as you think it is and that little Harry here got Lily's eye sight as well as the color or the poor kid's gonna be stuck with geeky glasses his whole life" Sirius replied._

Glasses.

The circular frames were blocking me from getting a good look at his eyes, But I knew it was him. Harry looked like me at 15. it was like I had just fallen back in time without knowing it. He laughed at something one of his friends say and looked the other way.

My heart started beating fast. My son. My boy. He was only a few feet from me, I took everything in me to stop from grabbing him and saying 'gotcha!' like I did when he was a baby. I wanted to grab him and disappear on the spot. Years we had spent thinking he was dead and now here he was.

"Harry" I heard the name slip from my lips before my mind even processed it. For years the name had been like a stab to the chest, and we had avoided it as much as we could, and now I wanted to shout it, I wanted to hear the sound over and over again.

And I wanted to hold my son.

a tear slipped down my face. I couldn't believe it. after all the what if and if onlys we had dreamed, birthday's spent with his box just wishing things were different, finally it was a dream come true.

"Harry" I rasped out a little louder then I had thought. suddenly Harry turned and looked around till his eyes landed on me. His brilliant green eyes. I found myself gasping. the side view was nothing like the front. He was me in almost every way. Well the unglamored me.

His brow fround. He stared at me for a second, most likely taking in my tear stained face, then sighed.

"Can I help you?" He asked. _Oh god, he even sounded like me. _

"I-I" I stuttered, god I must have looked like a fool "Are you- I mean you're Harry Potter?"

"Yea" He said slowly. "Let me guess, you don't believe me about Voldemort ether? Well It's true ok, I wish everyone would stop acting like I'm some poor child that's lost his mind! He's back, OK? If I were you I would stop worrying about me and start worrying about your own family!"

"No, Harry, I don't think that!" I said, what had happened to my son- wait.. "what do you mean Voldemort is back? How?" Harry looked shocked.

"Where have you been? back in June at the tournament" Harry replied "No one wants to believe me, but I know what I saw!"

"You were there!? What has Dumbledore been letting you do?" Harry saw Voldemort return? Here I had thought surely he had been safe at Hogwarts. What had happened while we were gone? Right then and there I knew I needed to never let him away from us for too long again. I needed to find someone and now to let them know we were alive and get our son back. maybe take him back to the US with us away from all this mess. "Go, I'm sure your friends are wondering where you went. I'm going to find out what the hell dumbledore is doing at that school"

I turned to start looking for Lily.

"Wait! Who are you? why do you care?" Harry asked

"I'm a friend of your mother" I said, smiling. then with one last look I took off to find my wife leaving a very confused Harry behind.

It was time we got our son back.

Remus' POV

I followed Ron to the check out with his parchment he had needed help with then turned to asked the others if they were ready as well.

"Right then, Where's Harry?" I asked, Hermione and Tonks looked around behind them the back to me.

"I haven't seen him since we got to the store." Tonks replied. The panic started to set in. Surely no one could have taken him from right under our noses? Yes, He must have walked of. _No reason to panic Remus, this __**is **__James' son, he must have just wandered of. _I hurried out the door and frantically started looking for Harry. _Look first, panic later. _

Thankfully I spotted him standing in the middle of the road, looking very confused.

"Harry!" I yelled, pushing my way through the crowd. He turned and looked at me, then back in the direction he had been before.

When I reached him, he turned one more

"Moony, that man just said He's a friend of my Mother's" He said

"Which man?" I glanced around, expecting to see someone we knew it school.

"He was blond and had glasses. He- I heard him say my name, and when I turned around, He was there - He was _crying_." Blond hair, glasses, friend of Lily's. Could this have been the man from their graves?

"Wh-what did he say to you?" I asked.

"That's the really odd part, He when I told him that I saw Voldemort's return he got mad and said ' I'm going to find out what the hell dumbledore is doing at that school' and that's when I asked why he cared and he told me he was a friend of Mum's"

"Which way did he go?" Harry pointed down the way he had been staring before. "Alright, go back into the store with the other and stay with them! I'm going to find out who that was!"

"I'll go with you so you know who it is!" He said

"No, I'll be fine. just stay with the others!" With that I took of down the street in search of the blond haired James look-alike.

(A/N: Holy cow! are you all as shocked as I am that I already have my next chapter up? I hope you liked it! The part where James sees Harry the first time was something I had been looking forward to writing and it just poured out and the rest followed! Thanks for reading and please R&amp;R!)


End file.
